Essaye Avec Ton Coeur
by Jesse-J
Summary: Ceux qu'on aime nous quitte. Mais nous continuons de les aimer.


**ESSAYE AVEC TON COEUR  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas / Smallville © TheCW & DC Comics / Smallville created by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar / Superman © DC Comics / Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster_

**Note de l'auteur:** cette fic est conçue comme une scène manquante de l'épisode 4.12 de Smallville (titre VO: Pariah – titre VF: Désignée coupable)

* * *

Une fine pluie tombait d'un ciel aux nuages gris, parsemés de déchirures d'où la lumière du soleil s'écoulait en rayons glorieux. Elle donnait l'impression absurde que Dieu, peut-être, pleurait, laissant un chagrin retenu éclabousser les hommes pour leur rappeler qu'il était là, quelque part...

Clark marchait parmi la foule, ensemble de silhouettes noires avançant d'un pas lent et mécanique, suivant le corbillard qui entrait en cet instant dans le cimetière de Smallville. Il se sentait étrangement porté par un sentiment indéfinissable, qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mélange de peine et de douleur, intenses, rongé par une absence terrible, alors que dans le même temps, une colère sourde lui enflammait le cœur. Il luttait pour ne pas céder à la facilité de ce dernier sentiment, il luttait pour qu'il ne l'envahisse pas, pour ne pas laisser cette colère lui faire maudire tous ces gens qui marchaient avec lui... Tous ces gens qui avaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec force ou faiblement, rejeté Alicia.

Alicia...

Un sanglot se forma dans la poitrine de Clark, remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, et le jeune homme du faire un effort violent pour le retenir. Il serra les poings, si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, et il réprima une fois de plus cette peine et cette douleur, la renvoyant au plus profond de lui, dans son cœur brisé.

Chloe et Lois marchaient à ses côtés. Il ne les voyait pas vraiment, mais il sentait leur présence et entrevoyait parfois leurs visages à la périphérie de sa vision. Et il ressentait leur affection, comme une aura triste et tendre qui essayait de l'envelopper et de le consoler. Clark sentait également en cet instant tout l'amour de ses parents, qui émanait d'eux comme une onde douce et chaleureuse, alors qu'ils marchaient derrière lui.

Il croyait aussi discerner, mêlé à tout ce soutient impalpable et qui se voulait réconfortant, autre chose, un sentiment caché, qui ne voulait pas se montrer, qui ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il était là, mais dont la présence était évidente.

La culpabilité.

Comme guidée par un signal invisible, l'assemblée s'arrêta soudain, et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la foule réunie ici, dans le cimetière de Smallville, une foule accompagnant Alicia Baker à sa dernière demeure.

Il sembla à Clark que le Temps modifiait sa course, et que subitement la vie telle qu'il la connaissait venait de choisir de défiler au ralentit... Il vit les employés des pompes funèbres porter le cercueil d'Alicia avec d'infinies précautions, comme s'ils tenaient entre leurs mains le plus précieux des trésors, avant de le déposer sur le lit de fleurs et de gerbes mortuaires posées sur les bords de la tombe où allait reposer à jamais la jeune fille. Plus rien ne semblait bouger, et la pluie elle-même ne paraissait plus avoir de réalité. Un instant de vide absolu se fit, et Clark sentit toute sa peine l'attaquer avec fureur au seul endroit de lui où il était le plus fragile en cet instant: son cœur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir le sanglot qui l'étreignit, plus violent encore que le précédent, et il laissa échapper un gémissement en même temps que quelques-unes une des milliards de larmes qu'il retenait... Il crut que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'effondre en pleurs, là, devant tous ces gens qui ne comprenaient sûrement pas son chagrin, d'éclater en larmes comme un enfant meurtri dans son âme par la pire des douleurs. Clark se vit une fraction de seconde, totalement brisé par sa peine, perdu...

Et seul.

Une main s'insinua dans la sienne. Une main hésitante, douce, dont le tâtonnement dans la sienne lui sembla bizarrement être la plus belle demande de pardon qu'il soit. Il tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche et entrevit le regard triste de Chloe posé sur lui. Un faible sourire se fit sur les traits de la jeune fille, comme si elle cherchait par ce moyen à le réconforter, et Clark se surpris à penser que cela marchait.

Il sentit une autre main se poser sur son épaule, et il ferma les yeux. Son père... Une fois encore, Clark se demanda l'espace d'une fraction de seconde comment se simple geste avait toujours eut le pouvoir de le calmer. Et il réalisa que, peut-être, la réponse tenait dans le mouvement que sa mère venait de faire: poser sa main à son tour sur lui, par-dessus celle de son père.

Clark sentit Lois bouger, ou bien il la vit, il n'était plus très sur, et l'instant d'après, la main de la jeune fille prenait la sienne. L'étreinte était à la fois tendre et ferme, tout ce que Lois savait être en somme, et cela le fit sourire une seconde en pensée, avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux.

Il se sentit soudainement si fort que sa peine s'édulcora quelques secondes. Et, du fond de son cœur, de cet endroit de lui qui lui faisait si mal en cet instant, une prière monta vers le ciel, ou bien vers Dieu, ou vers la force qui dirigeait cet univers, quelque soit son nom, et cette prière ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Merci.

Le prête qui s'était avancé, et dont la noirceur des vêtements s'accordait avec les personnes présentes, embrassa la foule d'un regard compatissant, et il joignit ses mains devant lui. Lorsque sa voix exprima en mots simples toute la tristesse de ce jour qui les réunissait tous en ce lieux, Clark baissa la tête et n'entendit plus vraiment. Il n'existait de toute façon aucun mot qui aurait pu lui apporter un peu de paix maintenant, ni, et c'était atrocement inchangeable, ramener Alicia. Aucun mot. Aucun.

Sauf...

"Clark?"

Il releva la tête si vivement qu'il eut l'impression que sa nuque allait se briser. Son regard chercha partout, avec une avidité incroyable qui n'avait d'égal que l'espoir immense qui venait d'exploser dans son cœur. Il ne vit rien. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu. Et d'après ce qu'il en jugeait, lui seul avait entendu puisque personne autour de lui ne semblait avoir réagi, les gens continuant à écouter le prête officier. Quelque chose lui sembla sur le point de se briser en lui, comme si la naissance de cet espoir d'il y avait quelques instants allait s'achever dans une mort absurde qui allait lui déchirer l'âme pour de vrai, et emporte à jamais tout ce qui faisait qu'il voulait encore croire en un lendemain.

"Clark?"

Cette voix... Non! C'était impossible. Il crut que ses oreilles entendaient mal, que son esprit noyé de chagrin lui jouait des tours, que peut-être il devenait fou. Oui, c'était sûrement la seule explication: il devenait fou. Et alors qu'il tentait de comprendre, alors qu'au fond de lui il essayait de trouver une autre explication à ce qu'il se passait, un sentiment de surprise et de joie d'une puissance incommensurable le frappa, comme une onde de choc gigantesque, il la vit sortir de derrière l'arbre qui se trouvait en avant de la foule, et s'avancer vers lui.

Alicia.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de lui sourire. Des larmes incontrôlables envahirent les yeux de Clark, mélange de bonheur perdu et d'espoir sans fin. C'était impossible. Et pourtant... Alicia était là, magnifiquement belle dans cette robe blanche légère qui flottait presque autour d'elle, ses cheveux d'une blondeur angélique faisant de même.

"Ne pleure pas, Clark..."

Le sourire d'Alicia était merveilleux. Tout l'amour du monde se trouvait dans ce sourire et le jeune homme réalisa à quel point ce simple sourire lui avait manqué. Clark esquissa un geste vers elle mais elle l'interrompit. Elle mit un doigt devant sa bouche, comme pour l'inviter à ne pas parler, avant de prendre elle-même la parole

"Ne dis rien, Clark..."

Arborant toujours le même sourire, elle avança un peu plus et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Alicia joignit ses mains devant elle.

"Je suis venue te dire au-revoir..."

Clark sentit la peine enfler à nouveau dans les cavernes de son cœur, et des larmes affluer à ses yeux, brûlantes. Alicia poursuivit.

"Je voulais juste te... remercier... d'avoir illuminé ma vie..."

La jeune fille eut une unique larme qui roula le long de sa joue, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Clark, son visage toujours éclairé du même sourire.

"Et je voulais te dire que... je t'aime, Clark"

Le jeune homme laissa ses pleurs couler sans rien faire pour les stopper. En lui, tout s'effondrait et renaissait sans cesse.

"N'oublie jamais, Clark... Je ne suis pas vraiment partie... Si tu ne me vois pas avec tes yeux, essaye avec ton cœur"

Alicia tendit une main vers Clark, et il fit de même vers elle. Il ne pouvait se toucher de part la distance qui les séparait, mais Clark eut l'impression qu'il sentait les doigts d'Alicia au bout des siens, en même temps qu'une chaleur incroyablement douce s'emparait de lui. Alicia murmura:

"Je t'aime Clark..."

"Amen!"

La voix du prêtre brisa le charme et Clark se retrouva brusquement hors de sa rêverie, assailli par une peine encore plus grande. Il pleurait toujours. Il baissa la tête, alors que la main de Chloe et celle de Lois le pressait plus fermement, et, tout en fermant les yeux, murmura:

"Je t'aime aussi, Alicia..."

Les nuages se déchirèrent subitement, s'écartant comme poussé par un vent puissant qui ne soufflait que dans le ciel, et la lumière dorée du soleil inonda tous les gens présents, auréolant de clarté tout le paysage. Clark releva la tête et observa le ciel. Peu après, sentant la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, et un sourire fugace illumina son visage.

0000000000

Lorsqu'il sortit du cimetière, Clark aperçu Lana et Jason qui se tenaient proche l'un de l'autre, discutant avec un groupe de personnes présent à la cérémonie. La jeune fille lui lança un regard hésitant, puis se pencha vers Jason pour lui dire quelque chose, avant de marcher dans sa direction, semblant être mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, Clark vit tout le trouble de Lana dans ses yeux, cette impression de culpabilité intense, et, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir cela, il laissa une forme de satisfaction s'insinuer en lui. Un lourd silence se fit, rompu par la jeune fille:

"Clark..."

Lana avait soufflé plus qu'elle n'avait parlé. Elle rassembla ses idées, et ses forces, comme s'il lui coûtait de parlait en cet instant. Clark posait sur elle un regard dénué de toute expression, vide.

"Je suis... désolée, Clark. Je... je comprends maintenant à quel point je me suis... trompée, et combien... Alicia comptait pour toi..."

Lana n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer Clark, dont le regard ne changeait pas. D'une voix sans aucune tonalité, après ce qui parut être une éternité à la jeune fille, il fit simplement:

_"Tu es désolée?"_

Le malaise de Lana augmenta, embuant ses yeux de larmes. Clark ne changea pas d'expression, et il ne modifia pas le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il lui fit:

"Il est trop tard, Lana"

Et il se retourna pour s'éloigner.

0000000000

Allongé dans le canapé de son loft, les bras repliés derrière sa nuque, Clark dormait. S'il eut été possible à quelqu'un de pouvoir aller au-delà des paupières fermées du jeune homme afin de pénétrer son esprit et peut-être d'en découvrir les rêves en s'y insinuant, cette personne l'aurait découvert heureux comme jamais...

Essaye avec ton cœur…

Dans son rêve, Clark courrait à en perdre haleine. La prairie immense qu'il parcourait était verte et chatoyante, parsemée de fleurs des champs, s'étalant à perte de vue sous un ciel azuré.

Il courrait vers Alicia, qui elle, courrait vers lui, en riant. Tous deux se retrouvaient enfin, pour quelques instants peut-être, dans un monde qui n'avait de réel que cette réalité que l'on voulait bien lui accorder.

Mais peu importait...

Dans ce monde, Clark pouvait prendre Alicia dans ses bras, et l'embrasser.

Dans ce monde, ils pouvaient s'aimer.

Loin… très loin de toutes les différences._ 

**FIN**


End file.
